Unbreakable
by xana4
Summary: The last image she can think of is someone's face. The blond hair and blue eyes that just won't leave her alone, no matter how hard she tries. But maybe, just maybe, this will be the end of three years of pain. Maybe this will end her suffering. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Unbreakable **

**Prologue **

_She is running down a street she can't remember ever seeing before. There's water everywhere because of the heavy rain that keeps pouring. She knows she will probably catch a nasty cold after this but that's the least of her worries right now. She has to keep running. _

_Kensi makes a right turn down the street and ignores the sharp pain on her ribs from the fight she had earlier on. She keeps running as fast as she can and allows herself to look back for the first time since she started this marathon. The man is still after her. There is no way she can outrun him. She can't see his face but he has to be at least 100 pounds heavier than her and she wishes she had spent the past three years working out on a regular basis like he seemed to be doing. He has muscles big enough to beat Sam and she finds herself cursing her own rash decisions. Because those decisions are the ones that lead her directly into this…into running away from him on the middle of a storm._

_Kensi has no idea of where she's going. She's completely lost. Her cell phone is not working and it's the middle of the night. There's no one around to help her. So she does the only thing she can think of. She keeps running in hopes to find a street that actually has cars driving by. If this man catches her she will be questioned and probably tortured for the answers only she can give him. She can't let that happen. She'd rather die than tell him any of those things she's been keeping locked inside of her for so many years now._

_It seems like she has been running for hours but she knows this thing only started a few minutes ago. She finally founds a somewhat busy street and stops on the sidewalk. She looks back and sees the man smirking. He thinks she's there asking for help but he's wrong. Kensi knows no one will stop to help her at 3 in the morning. So she smirks back at the man and dives in, literally. She feels the car hitting her and numbness taking over her body. _

_The last imagine she can think of is someone's face. The blond hair and blue eyes that just won't leave her alone, no matter how hard she tries_

_But maybe, just maybe, this will be the end of three years of pain. Maybe this will end her suffering._

X

X

X

**As weird as it sounds, this idea came to me while I was eating the worst candy bar I've ever tasted in my whole life. I'm not even sure that thing had sugar in it. It was simply awful. It was like mixing salt with your coffee (if you've never tried it, I wouldn't advise you to do it). **

**Anyway, I'm not here to talk about the candy bar.**

**I sat on my computer and I managed to write this. I have an idea in my mind but I will only write it down if you guys like this prologue.**

**Tell me what you think,**

**Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Marty Deeks wakes up with the annoying sound of his alarm clock. It's time to get up and start yet another day of work. He opens his eyes and turns off the alarm, sighing. He looks to his side, just like he does every single morning, and the pain hits him with the same amount of force it does every single morning. She's not there, just like she hasn't been for the past three years. The thought is enough to anger him and he gets out of the bed and into the shower as quickly as possible.

She left and for the life of him he can't understand why. They were together, in love. Then he wakes up one morning and she's gone. That was three years ago. For the past three years, Eric has been trying to find her but it's a lost battle. Callen told them to give up because if Kensi really wanted to disappear no one would be able to find her. Deeks didn't talk to Callen for a week after that because the thought of giving up made him sick. Now, he can't even bring himself to understand why that is. She left. Why would he try to find someone who clearly didn't want to be found? So after that he never asked Eric if he had something new about her.

Sure, he knows that every single day Eric tries to find her but he doesn't care anymore. She's not the person he thought she was. The Kensi Blye he knew and loved would have never run away from him, from them. The warm water calms him down and he turns off the shower. He has to get ready to go to work. After putting some clothes on he walks downstairs and starts cooking breakfast. He doesn't know why but he has the feeling that this is going to be one of _those _days.

.-.-

As soon as he enters the OPS center with a coffee on his hands, Callen and Sam look up from their work.

"Good morning, Deeks. How's our angel?" Callen asks with a small smile on his face and Sam almost laughs. It's a sight that never fails to amuse any of them. There's someone that made G Callen turn into a softie and that's something worth celebrating.

Deeks shakes his head with a smile and sits on his chair. "She threw a fit this morning because she wanted to come with me instead of staying with my mom. She only let go of my neck when my mom promised her she would bake her some chocolate chip cookies."

Sam laughs. "Well, at least you know what her price is. Just give her something with sugar and she will do anything you ask her to." He doesn't say anything else because he doesn't have to. They all know she's just like her mother, the mother she doesn't even know. Kensi left when the little girl was only two months old.

Callen is busy now, texting, and Deeks frowns. "Is there anything you want to tell us, Callen?"

Callen looks up from his phone, slightly confused. Sam clarifies it for him. "Who's the mystery girl you text every single morning?"

Callen shakes his head and it's clear that he doesn't want to give them any details about that particular subject. "There's no girl. I'm just checking a few emails, that's all."

The problem is that sometimes he forgets he works with two very nosy well-trained federal agents. Deeks doesn't let him change subject. "Why are you checking your emails on your phone if you have your computer right in front of you?"

Callen is about to opens his mouth to answer him when Eric calls them all upstairs with cheeriness in his tone that shouldn't be there that early in the morning. "Guys, I found her."

Callen's face turns a little pale, making Sam and Deeks frown. However, they all rush upstairs to see what Eric is talking about. As soon as they enter the tech room they see a face on the big screen that has been haunting them all for the past three years. Eric starts talking then, almost sure that everyone is paying more attention to the face on the picture than to his words.

"I know that you told me to stop looking for her, Callen, but Hetty said that we had to find her. So I've been checking security cameras all over the country with Kaleidoscope and this morning I had this on the screen as soon as I entered the office. This video is from last night. It was picked from a security camera in New York."

Callen stills looks a bit pale and Sam keeps looking at Deeks, afraid of his reaction. Deeks can only stare at the screen and listen to Eric, his face completely emotionless. Hetty is the one who speaks.

"Eric, perhaps you should let us see the whole video."

Eric seems a bit distressed now. "Hetty, I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

Hetty frowns but before she can say a word Deeks turns to Eric with a look no one has ever seen on his face before. If looks could kill Eric would be dead and buried.

"Eric, I have a little girl who has no memories of her mother. Play the damn video right now!"

Eric doesn't argue with him and the video starts playing. They all see Kensi staring at the road for a few seconds. Then she looks back behind her to a place they can't see with this camera and turns to the road once again. With one last look towards the security camera, she throws herself in front of a moving car that hits her and sends her flying. Kensi ends up falling just a few feet away from the car and they see people stopping and dialing numbers on their phones. Eric stops the video once they see the ambulance arriving and the paramedics taking her.

No one says a word for a while. Even Hetty seems shocked with what she just saw. Sam has his mouth hanging open. Callen is as white as a wall and Deeks can't take his eyes off the screen. A tear makes its way down his face and he wipes it away as fast as he can. Then he turns back to Eric.

"Is she alive?"

Eric sighs before answering him.

**X**

**X**

**I'm mean. I know. Don't hate me for cutting this scene off like this.**

**I promise I'll update as soon as I can.**

**School has already started and I don't have nearly as much time as I had during the summer but I'll try to keep the stories running smoothly enough for you guys.**

**Leave a review and tell me in it if you want to receive a PM with a preview of the next chapter. I won't send it unless you ask me to, even if you review. **

**Anyway, thank you for reading and come back for some more soon.**

**Sarah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"_Is she alive?"_

_Eric sighs before answering him._

"I have no idea. I tried calling the hospital but they say that they can only say something about her condition to her next of kin and not over the phone."

Hetty sighs. "Well, I'll go to New York and get that information then."

Hetty is listed as their next of kin because as weird as it sounds she's the only person they can call if something happens to them. She's about to walk out of the door when Eric stops her.

"Actually, Hetty, you're no longer listed as her next of kin. According to my records she changed that when she left, three years ago."

Hetty seems as surprised with that information as Sam and Deeks. Callen just keeps staring at the screen with a scared look on his face, something no one has ever seen him show.

"Then who's her next of kin, right now?"

"She used one of Callen's aliases. He's her next of kin."

Deeks and Sam look at Callen, shocked, but he doesn't seem surprised with that information. He just looks at them and sighs.

"Eric, I need plane tickets to go to New York. I want to go on the next flight there."

Eric nods and Callen walks out of the room. Sam follows him but Deeks stays rooted to the floor. A million thoughts are running through his head and he can't think straight anymore. What is he supposed to do, now?

.-.-

Sam finds Callen by his desk, turning off his laptop and getting ready to leave.

"Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something?"

Callen shrugs and doesn't even bother looking up. Sam insists.

"Callen, Kensi put your name as her next of kin when she disappeared and you don't seem surprised with that piece of information. Have you spoken to her after she left?"

Callen looks up now, with a worried look on his face.

"Kensi is like a sister to me, Sam. I believe that she had a very good reason to leave three years ago. She loved Deeks with all her heart and she loved her daughter. I know for a fact that she wouldn't leave them just because. And now she was hit by a car."

Sam cuts him off before he can continue. "She dove in front of a moving car. It's not the same."

Callen shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. I can't stay here not knowing if she's dead or alive. So forgive me if I don't give a damn about who's her next of kin. All that matters is that someone has to go there and find out how she's doing."

Sam shakes his head. "That's not an answer to my question, Callen."

Callen sighs just as Deeks enters the bullpen. "It's the only one you're going to get."

Deeks looks at Callen with a look none of them can read. "Call me as soon as you know something, okay?"

Callen frowns. "You're not coming?"

Deeks shakes his head. "Angela is with my mother and I have to go and pick her up before dinner."

Sam looks at Deeks now, a questioningly look on his features. "I can take care of Angela if you really want to go."

"Sam, she left. She freaking left." He's yelling now, not being able to contain the anger he feels inside of him anymore. "I woke up one morning and she was gone. She left me alone with our two-month old daughter. Why would I go? Why would I care about what happens to her? She was the one who left, Sam. She told me she loved me right before we fell asleep that night and I wake up to find her gone. I just need to know whether she's dead or alive, nothing more than that."

With that, Deeks storms off leaving Callen and Sam alone once again.

"He doesn't mean that."

"Callen, Kensi was like a sister to me too but it's time to stop defending her. Deeks is right when it comes to this. Nothing can justify what she did. You saw how hard it was for Deeks to take care of Angela the first few weeks. He's a great dad and we're all here for him and Angela but that little girl needs her mother. How is he going to explain her in a few years from now that her mother chose to leave her? How is he going to convince that little angel that her mother loved her, even though she left? And for some reason, I have the feeling that you know a lot more about this whole situation than what you're telling us, G."

Sam storms off too.

Callen leaves the building after receiving instructions from Eric about his flight. He has no idea of what's waiting for him in New York but he knows that they're all wrong when it comes to Kensi. He just wishes he could tell them the truth.

With that thought in mind, Callen starts driving to the airport. He just hopes she's not as bad as he thinks she is because Sam is right when it comes to one thing. Angela needs her mother and Kensi can't die when she was so close of being able to come back home to her daughter and to Deeks.

Not to mention just how much Kensi needs Deeks and her daughter…

He didn't want to be the one to explain them all this whole mess.

**X**

**X**

**Any thoughts about what's going on with Kensi? What does Callen have to do with the whole thing? Is she okay?**

**All your questions will be answered but all in due time, my dear readers.**

**Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep updating the story.**

**Sarah**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Callen spends the entire flight trying to think about anything but the way he's going to find Kensi.

Many scenarios go through his mind but he can't bring himself to believe them because they are all simply too bad.

He can't think about losing her, the closest thing he has to a family.

Sometimes, he wishes things had turned out differently for her.

Well, that's not exactly true.

Every single day he wishes that things had been different.

Kensi was so happy three years ago. And he was happy for her.

She finally learned how to trust Deeks, she got together with Deeks, they bought a house together, she got pregnant, they had a baby and they loved that baby more than anything else on this world.

He will never forget the day she called him, crying so hard he could barely understand her.

So what if he helped her?

He doesn't regret helping her running away, as wrong as that sounds. He would do it all over again today, if she asked him to.

But everything's different now and he knows this lie is over. He knows that she can't hide anymore. They have to end this, if she's even alive to begin with.

He gets out of the plane and rents a car because he has never had the patience necessary to wait for a cab to pull up.

He prefers to be the one in control of his own time.

Not to mention that allowing someone he doesn't even know drive makes him sick.

It's all about control. He simply needs to have it at all times.

He drives to the hospital and parks the car. Callen walks to the front desk and waits for someone to talk to him. A nurse, about 40 years old, looks at him with sympathy.

"How may I help you?"

"My name is Jason Teadrow. I was informed that my sister, Vanessa Teadrow, is here. I tried to call to get some information about her but they told me I had to come here because they couldn't tell that to anyone but her next of kin."

The nurse typed something on her computer and looked back at him.

"Your sister is in surgery right now but you can wait for her on the third floor's waiting room. The doctor that is taking care of her will be there to update you as soon as he can."

That's not enough to calm him down, though.

"Can't you tell me anything about her condition?"

The nurse checks the computer again and sighs. "She has a concussion, a dislocated shoulder and they're trying to fix the internal bleeding because of the force of the crash. Apart from those three things it's all cuts and bruises. If they can fix everything inside, she should be fine. But I wouldn't get my hopes high, if I were you. I'm sorry."

Callen nods and thanks her for the information.

Then he goes to the third floor and sits on the waiting room.

He's numb. He doesn't know what to say, what to think or what to do. This is all too much. He can't handle this one on his own. He grabs his phone and dials Sam's number but he doesn't press send.

Sam doesn't understand.

No one does.

He can't tell them anything that will make her look better. He can't tell them anything that will make them hate her a little less. That's a secret he promised her he wouldn't reveal, not unless she died.

And she's not dead.

.-.-

He doesn't know how long it takes the doctor to walk into the waiting room but he sits there, staring at the white wall in front of him, until he hears his alias being called.

He gets up and the doctor walks to him with a serious looks on his face that serves as a reminder of how bad her condition is.

"Mr. Teadrow, your sister has a very bad concussion, a dislocated shoulder that we managed to put back in place and some pretty severe internal damage. She broke four ribs and has one collapsed lung. We managed to fix everything but we need to keep a close eye on her kidneys and she can't breathe on her own right now, which is normal taking in account the force of the hit. She's on life support which means that she can't survive on her own, without the help of the machines. We are feeding her through it and keeping her lungs working. I don't know how long it will take her to recover…I can't even assure you that she will be able to live without those machines. We're going to give her a few days. Then we'll do a neurological exam to see if she's in brain death or not. Only after that can we think about what to do next. I'm sorry, Mr. Teadrow, but I wouldn't get my hopes high if I were you. It was a very strong hit and I'm afraid there is nothing else we can do for now."

Callen nods, trying to process every bit of information the doctor gave him. "Thank you, doctor. When can I see her?"

"She's at the Intensive Care Unit right now so you'll only be able to see her in about one hour. We only allow one visitor at the time there so the other gentleman will have to wait until you come out."

Callen frowns now. "I'm sorry but there's no other gentleman. I came alone, doctor."

The doctor frowns too and looks around. "Well, the nurse told me that there was another man asking for Miss Teadrow so I assumed that he would be here too. It was my mistake, then."

Callen nods and the doctor leaves.

He goes downstairs and finds the nurse he talked to when he first walked in. "Excuse me, do you mind telling me who was the other man looking for my sister?"

The nurse smiles and points in the direction of a guy who is sitting on one of the chairs by the entrance.

As soon as Callen turns around, the man covers his face with a newspaper and rushes out of the door. Callen goes after him but by the time he walks outside he is nowhere to be seen. Callen walks back inside and grabs his phone.

He knows what he has to do.

It's time to end this once and for all.

**X**

**X**

**Okay, I don't understand the first thing about medicine so don't throw sticks and stones if the medical part is not correct. Just go along with it and play nice, please.**

**Kensi's secret will be revealed soon.**

**Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating,**

**Sarah**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"Angie, time for bed." Angela lifts her head and looks at her father. The second their identical eyes meet Deeks knows that she's about to protest and he knows how hard it is to say no to her.

"Daddy, my doll is having a baby. I can't go to bed now." Deeks shakes his head with a smile and sits on the floor next to her, stroking her soft blond hair with one hand.

"Honey, you know that daddy has to go to work tomorrow and needs to rest. Now, be a good girl and put your dolls away. I'm sure that she won't mind having he baby tomorrow, okay?" Angela opens her mouth to protest once again but lets out a yawn instead. Deeks smiles at his daughter's unbelievable cuteness and kisses her forehead. She lifts her arms up to let him know she wants him to carry her to bed. Deeks doesn't protest. He just lifts her effortlessly off the ground and carries her upstairs to her bedroom, turning off all the lights downstairs on the way.

Her bedroom is pink, much to his dismay. But he doesn't have the heart to change it. Even though Kensi left, she's still the little girl's mother and she was the one who painted the walls all by herself. He remembers coming home one day after work and finding a 7 months pregnant Kensi in that room. She was wearing one of his old shirts that showed off her rounded stomach and a pair of black shorts. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and she was barefoot. She had a soft smile on her face, even before she spotted him there. It was one of those images he couldn't let go off.

Sighing and trying to think about anything else but her, Deeks helps Angela changing into her pajamas and puts her to bed. She doesn't even ask for a story today because she's too tired. She just yawns when he kisses her forehead and asks him for what she always does before going to bed. "Daddy, can you tell me how much you love me and mommy once again?"

Deeks smiles and opens his arms as much as he can, just like he always does. "I love you and mommy this much, baby girl. Now get some sleep. Good night, Angie."

"Good night, daddy. I love you."

Deeks turns off the light in her bedroom but leaves the door open, just in case she needs something during the night. He goes to his bedroom and starts thinking about everything as soon as he hits the sheets.

He never lied to Angela about her mother. Sure, he didn't tell her the whole truth but he doesn't want her to hate her how mother for leaving them like this. Maybe in a few years he will tell her the truth. For now, Angela knows that her mother is a great woman who is trying to save the world just like Wonder Woman. He shows her pictures of her sometimes and tells her everything he can about Kensi but sometimes he thinks that he's only hurting his little girl. Pictures and stories are not enough. She needs her mother.

But then again, her mother can be dead right now. Callen has yet to tell him anything and the words 'no news is good news' stopped making sense in his head hours ago. He hasn't seen the love of his life for three years now but that doesn't mean her death would hurt any less. Just thinking about it brings tears to his eyes. He grabs his phone to call Callen. He needs to know what's going on right now.

However, as soon as he picks up the phone Callen's name flashes on the screen and Deeks answers it without thinking twice about it. "What's going on, Callen? How is she?"

He hears Callen sighing on the other end of the phone. "I already called Hetty and Sam. I need your help here. There's a man trying to kill Kensi and we need to solve this mess once and for all. Sam will pick you up in one hour if that's okay with you."

There's something about his voice that sets out alarm bells in Deeks head. Something's not right. "That's fine. Callen, how is she?"

The other man's voice is slightly shaky when he answers him and Deeks can almost swear that the team's leader is crying. "You should probably bring Angela with you if you want her to see her mother. I'm not sure she'll have another chance to do so."

Callen hangs up as soon as he says that and Deeks takes a sharp intake of breath. This can't be happening. She can't die. Deeks gets up and packs a bag in just a few minutes. He knows exactly what he has to do now.

When Sam stops in front of his house, Deeks opens the door and hands him his bag. The other man frowns. "Are you bringing her?"

Deeks sighs. "If something happens to Kensi I don't want to be the man that didn't let her say goodbye to her mother. She's coming with us."

Sam nods, understanding exactly what Deeks means by that. Callen explained him just how serious Kensi's condition was. Deeks comes back with a very sleepy Angela on his arms and Sam locks the door for him after turning off the light. As soon as he outs her on her seat she falls asleep instantly. Callen and Sam both have seats for her in their cars to make sure she's always safe when she's in the car with them. Sam starts driving to the airport and Deeks breaks the silence.

"How bad is it?"

"Callen didn't tell you?"

"I think he was crying when he called me, actually."

Sam doesn't want to be the one to tell him just how bad her condition is either. "We'll see when we get there. What did you tell Angela?"

"I told her we were meeting Callen in New York because I wanted her to meet someone. She was too sleepy to ask anything else."

Sam nods and the rest of the car ride is spent in silence. There's too much on their minds right now.

**X**

**X**

**I'm sorry for taking this long to update but school and sports have been keeping me insanely busy for the past few weeks. **

**We still have 5 more chapters to go to this story so hang in there.**

**BTW, **_**reviews will give you a PM with a sneak-peak into the next chapter.**_

**Sarah**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Sam and Deeks walk through the doors of the hospital and spot Callen almost immediately. Angela smiles as soon as she sees Callen and lets go of Deeks hand to run into Callen's open arms.

Callen picks her up and hugs her to him with such an emotive look on his face that both Sam and Deeks realize just how bad her situation is. They walk closer to him and Callen puts Angela down, forcing himself to offer the little girl a small smile. However, Angela is as good as her mother when it comes to reading people even at such a young age. She frowns when she looks up at Callen.

"Uncle Callen, are you sad?"

Callen tries to find a way to explain this situation to her without giving too much away. He gets down on his knees to be eye-level with her and takes a deep breath before speaking. "Angie, a very close friend of mine is very sick right now. That's why I'm here. I love her very much and I'm sad because I don't want anything bad to happen to her. It's like when your father caught that nasty cold last month. You were sad all week because you didn't like to see your daddy sick, right? The same happens to me. I don't want to see this friend of mine this sick."

Angela nods, showing him that she understood what he said and smiles softly at him, reminding him so much of Kensi that he almost tears up again. "Whenever I'm sad, daddy hugs me and everything's okay again. Do you want a hug?"

Callen smiles for the first time since news of Kensi's accident reached him and nods. Angela wraps her little arms around his neck and kisses his cheek over and over again. When they finally break apart, he tells her to sit on one of the chairs while he talks to Sam and Deeks who look more concerned by the minute.

Sam is the one who asks the question they are both dying to know because Deeks is too scared of what the answer might be. "How bad is it?"

Callen sighs and looks at Angela to make sure that she's not listening to their conversation. "She's on life support. She can't breathe on her own right now and the doctors don't know how long it will take her to regain the ability to do so. They don't know if she ever will, actually. They are going to do a neurological exam in a few days to see if she has brain activity or not."

Sam is in shock. He knew her condition was bad but the thought of losing her like this is almost enough to make him cry. He doesn't, though, because they need to be strong right now. They need to give her the strength she needs to come back from this.

Her little girl needs her and Sam regrets every bad word he said about her during the past three years. Kensi might have left but he is sure she had a reason to do so and he thinks Callen is aware of everything.

Deeks, on the other hand, is not afraid to let out the tears he has been bottling up inside for so long. She left him three years ago but the thought of her lying on a hospital bed dying is more than what he can take. He manages to gather enough courage to ask Callen something else. "Are they allowing visitors?"

Callen seems surprised with his question but shakes his head. "Only in one hour…and that's enough time for me to tell you the whole truth about what's been going on with Kensi."

Sam and Deeks frown and Callen continues, knowing he won't be able to tell them this if he waits one more second. "Three years ago Kensi called me. She was crying and I could barely understand what she was saying. But I knew that Deeks was at work and that she was alone with Angela so I assumed the worst. I drove there and she told me that there was a man following her around. She was scared because of Angela. So I helped her and we found out that the man who was following her was one of the guys who were with her father the night he was…well, murdered."

Callen takes a deep breath before continuing. "I worked with Abby on this because I didn't want anyone else to know what was going on. We gathered enough proofs that showed that that man was the one who killed Kensi's father, or at least that's what it looked like. The day I told Kensi she received a threat through the mail. I investigated some more and found out that he was part of a drug dealer's group along with some friends. Kensi was scared because of you and Angela but I told her not to do anything and that I would solve this. Then you called me the day after, saying that she was gone."

He stops and Sam cuts in. "But that's not the whole story, is it? You seemed to know a whole lot more about this than that."

Callen shakes his head and continues, knowing that this is not the time to hide anything from them anymore. "No, that's not the whole story. She contacted me a week later to tell me that she was going to take care of everything and that the only thing she needed me to do was to make sure that Deeks and Angela were okay. I sent her a text message every single day during the past three years to tell her that you two were okay. And I sent her a picture of Angela every week. Deeks, Kensi loves you and Angela with all her heart. She was trying to protect you both because she thought her father was alive and that those guys were trying to kill her because of it."

Sam frowns and Deeks is too shocked to say anything. "Wait a minute…those guys were trying to kill Kensi because they though her father was alive?"

Callen nods. "They thought she was hiding him somewhere but she had no idea of why they thought that. Later on she found out that her father faked his own death because he wanted to get away from this drug dealer's group and that he was keeping tabs on her. That's why those men thought she knew where he was. I think that she finally found him two days ago. She called me and she seemed happy, something I didn't know she was capable of being anymore. She said we were going to see each other sooner than what I thought. And now they want her dead. We need to find her father and stop this once and for all."

Deeks and Sam nod but before they can say anything else a loud alarm is heard in the hallway.

"Code Blue, code blue…Code Blue in room 290." A few nurses and doctors rush to the room as soon as they hear this.

Callen turns as white as a wall. "That's Kensi's room."

**X**

**X**

**Okay, I know I'm being mean once again but this wouldn't be any fun if there wasn't a cliffhanger.**

**So, the reason why Kensi left was finally revealed. You were probably thinking it was something bigger than that but I want to focus on Kensi and Deeks more than on why she left. **

**Does Deeks forgive her for leaving? Does she survive? Does she get to see him and their daughter? Does her daughter get to meet her mother? So many questions, so many answers only I can give you… **

**You guys were amazing with the last chapter and the amount of reviews so I'll do the same thing with this one. Reviews will earn you a preview of the next chapter.**

**See you soon amazing readers,**

**Sarah**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

The one hour it takes the doctors to inform them of what's going on with Kensi feel like a whole day for all of them. Sam sits on one of the chairs in the waiting room, staring at the white wall in front of him without moving a muscle. Callen keeps pacing around the hallways, not sitting for a single second. Deeks sits next to Angela and holds onto her hand, trying not to scare her. The second the doctor walks out of Kensi's room the three agents stand up and walk to him, their feelings clear on their faces.

Callen is the first one to talk because Sam is still afraid of voicing his feelings and Deeks is not sure of how his voice would come out right now. "How is she, doctor?"

The older man gives them a small reassuring smile. "Miss Teadrow's heart scared us a bit there but we managed to get everything under control. She's stable now and we managed to check her brain function. She responded to the smallest of the touches and that's a very good sign. She can't breathe on her own yet but we've taken her out of life support. She is wearing just an oxygen-mask now. The only thing we can do now is wait for her to wake up. We are confident that she will make a full recovery."

Deeks is the one who talks this time, after the three of them let out huge sighs of relief. "Can we see her, doctor?"

The doctor nods. "Yes, you can. Her condition is not considered nearly as serious as it was a few hours ago so we will allow one visitor at the time."

The doctor is getting ready to walk away when Deeks stops him once again. "Look, doctor, I'd like to take my daughter to see her. Is that going to be a problem?"

"Is your daughter in any way related to Miss Teadrow?"

Deeks sighs and nods. "She's her daughter too."

The doctor nods. "I'll tell one of the nurses that you are going to take your daughter with you when you visit Miss Teadrow. There won't be a problem."

The doctor walks away and Deeks turns to Callen and Sam. They both look kind of shocked with his question to the doctor but Callen is the one who voices his opinion. "Are you sure about this, Deeks? Don't get me wrong on this one. I'm the first one to say that Kensi deserves Angela's visit right now but are you sure you want your daughter's first memory of her mother to be seeing her in a hospital bed attached to a bunch of machines?"

Deeks sighs. "Callen, after what you told me I can't stay away from Kensi anymore and I sure as hell can't keep Angela away from her mother. I'll explain what's going on and I'm sure she will understand. She's a smart girl."

Callen nods in understanding but Sam still looks a bit unsure so Deeks turns to him. "I can't even imagine how hard it was for Kensi to stay away from me and Angela during the past three years, Sam. She was willing to die to keep our daughter safe. She walked out from Angela when she was only two-months old to keep her safe. I need to see her and I need Angela to see her mother."

Sam finally sighs and nods because they all know that no one can even begin to imagine how hard the past three years have been to Kensi. Well, Callen has an idea because he was the only one who spoke to her on the phone at least once a month and heard her cry for what seemed like hours when he told her all about Deeks and their daughter.

Callen and Sam tell him they're going to try to find her father and the man who tried to kill her but they tell him they except frequent updates from him about Kensi's condition. So Deeks walks to Angela who is sleeping on the chair of the waiting room and gets down on his knees to wake her up as softly as possible.

She is a lot like her mother and a simple kiss on the forehead makes her wake up with a small smile on her face. "Are we going to meet your friend now, daddy?"

Deeks nods at her and she sits up on the chair. "But there's something I need to tell you first, sweetie. Do you remember all the things I told you about mommy?"

Angela's eyes get brighter all of a sudden and she nods. "You told me that mommy is the most beautiful woman on the entire world and that she is Wonder-Woman. You said she can do anything she wants to and that she loves me very much."

Deeks nods, trying to hold back the tears that are threatening to escape. "Honey, we're here because your mommy is here too and I want you to meet her."

Angela frowns. "Daddy, this is the hospital. Only sick people come to the hospital and my mommy can't be sick. She's Wonder-Woman, silly."

Deeks strokes her cheek. "Well, even Wonder-Woman can get sick sometimes, sweetie. And right now your mommy is sick. She's going to be fine but she's going to need our help, okay? Sometimes, Wonder-Woman needs her friends and family to help her. Would you like to see her?"

Angela nods quickly, without even blinking and Deeks lifts her up into his arms. He starts walking in the direction of Kensi's room but stops at the door. "Angie, mommy is going to have some tubs and machines around her but I don't want you to be scared, alright? She's going to be just fine."

Angela nods and Deeks opens the door after taking a deep breath. As soon as they're inside the room he closes the door behind them and puts Angela down on the floor. The woman lying on the bed is just as beautiful as he remembers her to be. Her hair is shorter now, he can tell. It reaches her shoulders but the brown wavy hair is still there. He can't see her eyes because she hasn't woken up yet but her features are soft. She doesn't look a day older.

There's a nasty bruise on her forehead and her hands seem filled with cuts and bruises along with her arms but other than that and the oxygen mask no one would be able to tell she had dove in front of a car.

Angela doesn't move an inch. She just stays there, rooted to the floor, unsure of what to do next. Deeks gives her a small encouraging smile when she looks up at him and that's when she finally moves.

**X**

**X**

**I'm so sorry for my lack of updates. I wanted to update last Sunday but I had to face the death of a close family member and I couldn't. We knew she was going to die soon but we always hope we can have a few more days.**

**Sarah**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Angela walks to her mother's bed and looks at it. Her small voice almost startles him because he's completely focused on the woman currently lying on the bed, the woman he loves so damn much that hurts to even think about it.

"Daddy, I can't see her." Deeks walks to his little girl and picks her up, sitting her on the bed next to Kensi's right arm. She's not nearly as bad as he thought she would be and that's probably a good thing. He would hate to force Angela to see her mother in a bad shape. She has just a few cuts and bruises visible. Apart from the breathing-mask hooked to her she looks okay.

Angela seems to be afraid to wake her up so Deeks relaxes his daughter a bit, knowing that this first contact with her mother is very important for her. Hell, it's important for all of them.

"Honey, you can do whatever you want to. You won't wake up mommy. She will be asleep for a few more hours." Angela nods, not taking her eyes off her mother's face. She kneels on the bed next to Kensi's leg. Then she lifts her little hand and places it gently on top of Kensi's, as if testing if she's really asleep as her father told her she was. Deeks watches as she looks at Kensi's face and scoots closer to her arm, lifting her hand once again and stroking her cheek instead.

"Daddy, if I kiss mommy, will she wake up faster?"

Deeks has to blink back the tears that are threatening to escape upon seeing Angela touching Kensi with such tenderness. "I'm sure that your mom will wake up a lot faster if she knows you're here with her, sweetie."

Angela seems satisfied with his answer and kisses Kensi's cheek gently, almost as if afraid to hurt her. Deeks notices that she has no intention of leaving this room anytime soon so he grabs a nearby chair and sits on the other side of the bed. He takes Kensi's hand in his, kissing it, remembering how good it feels to hold her and touch her soft warm skin. He sees his daughter lying on the bed, next to Kensi's arm and smiles as she holds onto her mother's other hand and lets out a yawn.

Angela falls asleep in just a few short minutes, relaxing against her mother's warm skin. Deeks lays his head on the bed and allows himself to sleep for the first time since news of her accident reached him. And, even though he's sitting on a lousy chair and his position is way beyond uncomfortable, this is the best night of sleep he has had for the past three years because the woman he loves is right by his side once again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Callen and Sam arrive at the hospital the next day and the first thing they notice is that Deeks and Angela are not on the waiting room. They start walking to Kensi's room, fearing the worst, but the sight of a very sleepy Deeks yawning next to the coffee machine in the hallway makes them relax almost instantly.

He spots them immediately and the first question that leaves his mouth is the most important one right now.

"Did you find her father?"

Callen is the one who answers him while Sam buys them both coffees seeing as Deeks is already holding a large cup in his hands. "Yes, we found him and the guy who tried to catch Kensi the night she dove in front of the car. It turns out that he wanted her to reveal her father's whereabouts."

"So you locked them both up, yeah?" Sam hands Callen his coffee and answers Deeks question while the other man takes a sip of the steaming drink.

"We locked up the guy who tried to catch her, the same one that sent the threats three years ago. But we didn't arrest Kensi's father."

Deeks frowns. "The man faked his own death. I know that this is Kensi's father we're talking about but he needs to be punished for what he did, for the hurt he inflicted upon his daughter if for nothing else."

"Deeks, we talked to him. We told him everything about Kensi, you and Angela. We told him that Kensi was forced to leave you and her daughter two months after her birth because of this situation. He didn't know a thing about that. He's a powerful dangerous man and he's going to make sure no one ever gets anywhere near Kensi, you and Angela. It's better for all of us if he's out there then if he's locked up in a jail cell for life."

Deeks nods, understanding now why they didn't arrest the man, even though he faked his own death.

Callen frowns now, looking around and not seeing his little angel anywhere. "Where's Angela?"

Deeks smiles before answering him. "She's with Kensi. She refuses to leave before her mother wakes up because she wants to be there the second she opens her eyes. I only came here to buy some coffee and ask one of the nurses if she could bring her some cereal or something like that for breakfast. Come on, you guys haven't visited Kensi yet."

Callen and Sam follow him, making a brief stop at the nurse's station to get a bowl of cereals for Angela.

Deeks hands Angela her breakfast and the little girl smiles as soon as she sees Sam and Callen, her two favorite uncles. Sam kisses her forehead and Callen sits next to her on the couch after hugging her. She starts eating her breakfast and they all sit there, waiting patiently for Kensi to wake up.

**X**

**X**

**Thank you for all the reviews**

**People, we're only 3 chapters away from the end of this story *tears up*. When I first started this I thought that no one would like it but your support makes me want to kiss all of you repeatedly. **

**Yeah, I know I'm crazy.**

**Anyway, review to let me know what you think about this chapter. I know it wasn't one of the best ones but it's sort of a bridge-like chapter. For the next 3 we will focus only on the relationships between the characters and not on the mean guy who wanted to kill Kensi. **

**For the amazing reviewer who left me a huge review, Neela13, thank you so much. I can't understand a word in French but I bet you wrote something nice so thank you. I used a translator but it kind of sucked so I'll just have to wait for my brother to translate it for me. **

**Next on: Sam, Callen and Deeks share some memories with Angela**

**Sarah**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **_Okay, the idea was divide this chapter in two but I think it makes more sense this way. So this means that instead of two chapters left, we only have one. The next chapter will be the epilogue, dictating the end of this story. When I first started writing this I never thought it would become this big but I'm glad with the way it turned out. And I have to thank you all for the constant reviews filled with support. I have no idea of when I'll be able to post the epilogue because it's not quite done yet. There are still a few things I need to think about. I'm not sure if I want to leave room for a possible sequel or if I just want to leave the story like this. We'll see. It depends on my mood. Anyway, happy reading and don't forget to review._

**Chapter 8**

They are all sitting in Kensi's room, anxiously waiting for her to wake up.

Callen and Sam are sitting on the couch that is placed near the door, not completely sure if they can start a conversation under these conditions.

Deeks is sitting on an uncomfortable-looking chair near the bed, holding onto Kensi's hand as if she'd wake up faster just because she's feeling him there or maybe because he needs to start making up for the lost time even before she wakes up.

Angela is sitting on the bed, holding her mother's hand and looking at her face every-so-often, almost as if checking is Kensi is still 'asleep'.

They're all in silence, the worry taking the best of them.

But Angela is a lot like he father when it comes to her view towards silence and breaks it without a second thought.

"Tell me more things about my mommy."

Callen is a bit shocked with her request and Deeks is a bit shocked that she spoke for the first time in half an hour.

Sam is the one who answers her question, a light smile on his face.

"When I first met your mother she punched me so hard she broke my nose. You see, I had been following her around for a week to check if it was safe for her to start working with us. I thought I was doing a pretty good job and that she hasn't noticed me but your mommy has eyes on the back of her head, something you'll probably learn the hardest way possible. One day, she walked into a street I didn't know and her fist connected with my nose as soon as I rounded the corner. I had to explain who I was and what I was doing very quickly before she went in for the kill and broke another bone in my body. By the time your uncle Callen arrived, I was sitting on the floor with blood pouring out of my nose. She just looked at him and said, in the calmest voice she could muster: 'He had it coming!'. Your uncle Callen laughed and told her something like 'you're officially my favorite agent'. After that day I promised myself I would never get on your mom's bad-side again."

Angela smiles at that story, happy to be hearing more interesting things about her mother.

Callen and Sam can't help but laugh at that. Callen remembers that day as well as if it had happened yesterday, mainly Sam's face while sitting on the floor, holding his nose and blood coming out of it.

He takes a deep breath and decides to tell Angela a story he loves involving Kensi, one of his favorites, actually.

"Well, your mom and I became very good friend over the years. We were very alike so we understood each other better than anyone else had ever been able to before. I have many memories I could share with you about her but I'm going to tell you my favorite one because you're in it too. I was sitting on my chair one morning and your parents walked inside the office with happy looks on their faces. Your mom grabbed my hand without saying a word and took me upstairs to an empty office. She told me she was five weeks pregnant. She was scared of the way I was going to react to that news because she wouldn't be able to work for the next couple of months."

Callen laughs and Deeks takes off from where he stopped. "Kensi remembered those words you told her for months after that day. Your uncle Callen told her: We're family, silly. We couldn't care less about having one less person on the field because we will be welcoming a new member to our family in a few months. Now, we just have to make room in our hearts for that little baby. But I can assure you we're going to love that little boy or girl with all we have."

Callen and Sam smile, both a bit surprised that he remembers that so well but it isn't that hard to do. The hormonal-driven pregnant Kensi often repeated that, whenever she was feeling down or unsure of herself.

Then Angela turns her bright eyes towards her father. "It's your turn to tell me a story about mommy, daddy."

Deeks thinks for a moment, under Callen, Sam and Angie's intense stare.

There are so many things he could tell her about the amazing woman lying on the bed.

He could talk about the first time he ever saw Kensi, about the many adventures they had together after they became partners, when he grew the balls to finally ask her out…

He has so many memories that he doesn't even know what to say.

He figures he should tell her a story involving her too.

He could tell her everything about how they found out that Kensi was pregnant, about the labor, about the first time he held her in his arms (leaving out the part where he cried his eyes out in pure happiness, his heart bursting with both love and joy, when she grabbed his finger with one of her little hands) or even about her first night home.

But he finally decides what story to tell her.

"Your mother was five months pregnant and we were sitting on the couch one night, watching a show she loved. I asked her if she would ever consider marrying me. Your mom looked at me and told me that if that was my way to propose I definitely needed to come up with something better. So I did just that. The night after that one I made us a nice dinner and proposed. Your mom said she would only marry me if I could drive us both to Vegas in the next 24 hours. I grabbed her hand, the car-keys and started driving. We got married less than 24 hours later."

Deeks ignores Callen and Sam's shocked looks, knowing that they had no idea this had ever happened.

He focuses on his daughter's bright smile and continues.

"After we got married, your mom and I were in our hotel room…hugging really tight." He notices how Callen and Sam smirk at that but ignores them once again.

"That was the first time I felt you kick. You were so strong. You used to keep your mom up all night with your kicks and punches against her stomach. You would only calm down when we talked or when you felt one of our hands on your mommy's belly. She used to say you were going to be a very restless kid once you were born and she wasn't wrong, sweetie."

Callen and Sam laugh at that, remembering very well how Kensi used to start talking to her belly out of nowhere. It took them a while to figure out that she only did that to calm down the little baby growing inside of her. After that, they started to think it was simply a sight too cute to believe.

Angela talks once again, this time her voice coated with wonder.

"Daddy, I think mommy really likes your story."

Deeks frowns and so do the other two men in the room. "Why do you say that, honey?"

"She's squeezing my hand really tight."

As soon as the words leave her mouth, Callen and Sam spring from the couch and Deeks turns his head to look at Kensi so fast he almost pulls a muscle. But it would have been worth it because as soon as he does, her brown eyes meet his blue ones.

He bends down and leaves kisses all over her face without letting go of her hand, not completely sure if the salty tears he tastes on her skin belong to him or her.

Then her eyes turn to Angela and the words that leave their daughter's mouth make everyone in the room let out the tears they've been trying so hard to keep at bay.

"Hi…My name is Angela and you're my mommy. I know a lot of things about you. Daddy told me that you're like Wonder Woman. You don't know much about me but that's okay. My favorite color is blue, my favorite food is ice cream, my favorite ice cream flavor is chocolate and daddy says I eat as much sugar as you used to. And I'm really happy to have you as my mommy from now on."

Kensi looks at Deeks and tries to tell him something but her oxygen mask won't let her talk. However, he understands exactly what she wants. "Honey, scoot closer so mommy can give you a hug."

Angela does as her father tells her, a huge smile on her face. As soon as she's close enough, Kensi motions for her to lie down on her arms and the little girl is more than happy to do so.

Callen and Sam leave after a while, giving room to the happy family. Angela falls asleep in her mother's arms in less than one hour, re-familiarizing herself with the warmth and with the sense of security only her mother is capable of providing her with.

Deeks is sitting on the chair, holding Kensi's hand and just looking at her, leaning down to kiss her cheek or forehead every once in a while.

They already explained everything to Kensi so she's calm but the oxygen mask is leaving her restless. He can tell that she wants to say something every once in a while and ends up getting frustrated because she can't.

Kensi regains her ability to breathe on her own three hours after Angela fell asleep.

Deeks is there when the nurse takes her oxygen mask, slowly to avoid disturbing Angela's sleep.

And the first words that leave her mouth are directed towards him, in a whisper.

"I'm so sorry, Marty!"

He kisses her lips and shakes his head. "I know why you did it. It's all forgotten, princess. I love you so damn much."

She smiles softly. "I love you too. And you did an amazing job with our daughter."

"She's a lot like you."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out."

Kensi lets out a small laugh and pats the spot next to her on the bed.

Deeks climbs in, without thinking twice, and she rests her head on his shoulder being careful not to wake up the girl sleeping soundly in her arms.

Deeks kisses her forehead and they both fall asleep in a matter of minutes.

Every nurse that walked by that room during the night-shift couldn't help but melt at the sight of the small but happy family cuddled in that small hospital bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue **

_3 years later_

Callen lifts his head from the paperwork he just finished. It was an unusual calm day and they spent most of it filling out some paperwork. Sam is getting ready to leave as is Deeks. Kensi is still sitting on her desk, signing her name on the last report. She gets up and shares a small smile with Deeks who hands her her jacket.

"So, Kenz, how was your first day back?"

She shrugs and turns to Callen while getting everything ready to leave too. "It could have been better."

Deeks laughs and puts his own jacket on. "She's just saying that because it's been almost a years since she got to kick someone's ass."

Sam laughs along with him. "Don't worry about it, Kensi. I'm sure that it's a matter of time before we find someone's ass you can kick."

Kensi shrugs. "Well, let's talk about something else. Isn't it time to leave, already?"

Callen shares a small smile with Sam. They both know why she's asking that. Maternity suits Kensi like a glove, something her would have never believed a few years ago when he first started working with her. But it does. She's still tough and independent while at work but when she's not on the clock she's a much softer person. Deeks says she became more girly after she had Angela and Kensi doesn't even bother denying it. They all know it's true.

Deeks nods. "Yes, it's time to leave."

Kensi takes the car-keys away from him (because some things never change) and starts walking to the door, followed by her grinning husband. "Good night, guys."

They say their goodbyes and get in the car. Kensi starts driving to their house, where his mother is with the kids.

Deeks breaks the comfortable silence between them. "Now, how was your first day back? And be honest with me."

Kensi sighs. "I'm not used to this, anymore. I spent the last five months home all day taking care of Andrew. It's hard to leave him in the morning and come to work, even though I know your mom takes good care of him."

Deeks nods. "I know how you feel. It killed me to leave for work every single morning after he was born. I knew you would take care of him but I wanted to be there with the both of you all day."

Kensi turns to him when they stop at a red-light, a small smile on her face. "It gets better, right?"

Deeks takes her hand in his and kisses it. "You couldn't stop thinking about him all day because we didn't have a case. But you'll see that once we start working for real the days will go by a lot faster than this. And it's a good feeling knowing that you have someone to come home to."

Kensi smiles and starts driving once again. They reach the house and she parks on the driveway. As soon as they get out of it, the front door opens and the smiling face of their daughter is all they need to forget about everything outside this house.

She hugs them both and leads them both to the kitchen. "Mommy, Nana taught me how to bake a really good chocolate cake. Do you want to have a slice?"

Before Kensi can answer, Anna jumps into the conversation. "Honey, let your parents have some dinner first. They can have the chocolate cake as a dessert, right?"

Deeks kisses his mother's cheek and Kensi does the same. This woman is like a mother to her too. Then Angela is pulling Deeks hand.

"Daddy, I made Andy smile today."

The stern look on Anna's face tells them both this story can't be a good one. Deeks picks her up and takes her to the living room, followed by Kensi. "What did you do to make him smile, sweetie?"

Angela kisses his father's cheek before answering him. "I fell when Nana was holding him and he smiled at me."

Kensi sits next to them on the couch as soon as she hears this and Deeks makes Angela sit between them. "Are you hurt?"

Angela laughs and kisses her mother's cheek. "Of course not, silly."

Then she runs off to the kitchen to see if her grandmother needs some help. Kensi shakes her head and Deeks laughs. "She's exactly like you. Unless there's blood pouring out of her she'll never admit she's hurt."

Kensi sighs and nods. "I know…We'll just have to check for any bruises before bed time."

Deeks gets up from the couch and offers her his hand. "Let's go check on our other trouble-maker."

Kensi takes his hand and he guides her upstairs. Andrew is sleeping peacefully on his crib and Kensi can't fully believe that she and Deeks managed to make such a calm baby. He's nothing like his sister. Andy is peaceful and doesn't mind being still for a while. Kensi remembers just how restless Angela used to be when she was only two-months old. Her brother is nothing like that.

However, he seems to sense his parent's presence and opens his bright blue eyes. Kensi picks him up before he has the chance to cry and holds him in her arms. Deeks kisses his son's head and Andy grabs his fingers with his little hand. Kensi rocks him against her chest and Deeks almost melts at the cuteness of the whole thing.

The woman he loves is holding his son to her chest, rocking him and lulling him back to sleep while he holds onto one of his fingers. Angela walks in the room only one minute later, as silently as possible to avoid waking up her brother. But as soon as she sees him in her mother's arms, she smiles and holds onto her father's other hand.

Deeks smile gets even bigger, if possible. This is his family. They had their ups and downs. They went through some rough times and were apart for a while. But they're together now. They love each other. They're all happy. Kensi meets his eyes when Andy falls back asleep and smiles at him.

Yes, their life is perfect and there's nothing else he can ask for…except for another baby but that's one discussion he will have with Kensi in a few months (after she forgets about the pain she endured to push Andrew out of her).

Some things are simply unbreakable and their love is just one of those things.

**X**

**X**

**This is it, people.**

**This is the end of Unbreakable.**

**I'm sorry if you were expecting a better epilogue but this is what I came up with. **

**The baby was named after my twin because he helps me more than what I have the right to ask for even when I don't ask him to.**

**Anyway, reviews are always welcome. I won't post anything else on this story but I would still like to know what you think about this chapter (and the whole story).**

**It was a pleasure writing this for you guys,**

**Sarah**


End file.
